


Reunion

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A Mando and a Jedi... or a mercenary and a vigilante meet back up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> This is just a teaser from a fusion idea that combines my two great fandom loves, written for my Lady's birthday, because she is always encouraging the OTPoW!

The Mandalorian armor was set to the side with care, its blue and gold paint cared for with obvious pride. White hair fell slightly long in the back, and one eye was hidden by a patch, but there was no denying that the Mando'ad was strongly in his prime.

It made the Altisian Jedi smile as he crossed to her finally, to see that one remaining eye spark with love and lust alike, and Dinah threaded her hands in his hair as he gripped her by the waist and hip.

"Missed you, Slade," she murmured.

"My little bird," he answered.


End file.
